Markovia
Markovia Location: Europe AKA:Kingdom of Markovia First Appeared In: - The Brave and the Bold #200 (July 1983) Brief: Markovia is a small country in Europe, ruled by the Markov family. Traditionally a country of farmers and miners, it has some tech industries and possesses some of the most advanced studies in metahuman research. The capital city Markovburg is the royal seat of the House of Markov. The King of Markovia, King Viktor Markov, has had two sons, Gregor and Brion, and an illegitimate daughter, Tara, to an American woman. To avoid a scandal, the King quietly sent Tara to the United States. History: 20th Century The monarchy was officially established in 1776, but the Markovs may have been ruling the country since the middle ages. The country suffered a Nazi invasion during World War II. In the same time period, the commando team known as the Losers died defending Markovia during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. To protect his country after World War II, King Viktor funded Dr. Helga Jace's path-breaking Markovian research on mutants and metahumans. Two mutants whom Jace trained in Markovia were Shimmer and Mammoth of the Fearsome Five. When Markovia was invaded by the forces of the marauder Baron Bedlam. King Viktor Markov was killed in this conflict and Prince Gregor ascended the throne of Markovia. In an attempt to save his country, Prince Brion was instilled with his powers by the scientific discoveries of Dr. Jace. Jace originally intended to give super-powers to both Brion and Gregor, but Gregor openly scoffed at Dr. Jace's researches. During the invasion, Brion encountered the costumed adventurers Batman, Metamorpho, Black Lightning, Katana, and Halo. After the invasion was repelled, Brion decided to travel to America to learn how to use his powers under the tutelage of the Batman. Together he and the aforementioned heroes made up the costumed super-team known as the Outsiders. After the Outsiders split with Batman, they were privately funded by Markovia. During this time, Prince Brion, now known as Geo-Force, was the unofficial new leader of the team. However, the secret of the group's existance was eventually revealed and the United States government withdrew any foreign aid from Markovia until the nation released the true names of the Outsiders. Before King Gregor could make a decision, he was murdered. Brion became king, but he was forced to abdicate and was imprisoned when his sister-in-law, Iona (Gregor's wife), revealed she was pregnant and became the new Queen of Markovia. King Gregor was revealed to be murdered by Dr. Jace who was revealed to be a traitor planted in the midst the royal family of Markovia by the Manhunter robots. After Jace's death, her Markovian work on metahumans was taken up by Dr. Simone Kneidel. After fighting the Manhunters, the Outsiders disbanded. The second incarnation of the Outsiders was born when a number of heroes met up in Markovia. Former Outsiders Geo-Force, Katana, Halo and Looker were joined by new heroes Faust, Technocrat and Wylde. Roderick, a vampire, killed Queen Iona and framed Geo-Force for her murder. Geo-Force and the other Outsiders were wanted fugitives until they managed to clear their names and vanquish Roderick. 21st Century Following the Final Crisis, Brion, due to a perceived illness in his bloodline, appears to be acting more and more irrationally since his battle with Deathstroke. Without consulting the rest of the team, Geo-Force enters into a non-aggression pact with New Krypton, offering Markovia as a safe haven for all Kryptonians, with the Eradicator acting as New Krypton's representative. This does not go over well with the country's citizens, causing roits in the street, as well as earning the ire of the United States. The conflict ended with the prince forcefully walling off the country from outside influence. File:Markoviamap1.jpg File:Markoviamap2.jpg File:Markovia1.jpg File:Markovia3.jpg File:Markovia4.jpg File:MarkoviaCastle.jpg File:Markovia6.jpg File:Markovia7.jpg File:Markovia8.jpg File:Markovia9.png Trivia *Markovia was later combined with Latveria, a similar country from Marvel Comics ruled by Doctor Doom, to form the nation of Latkovia in the Amalgam Comics universe. *Markovia may be situated directly above the underground city Strata. *Brion married his long-time girlfriend, Denise Howard, and is currently serving as regent for his nephew, and will step down when Crown Prince Gregor is old enough to rule. *The national colours of the Markovian flag are green and gold. Location Databank Category:Locations